La hija de los Weasley
by ImVicky
Summary: Harry haría lo que fuera por los Weasley, pero por Ginny atravesaría una tormenta. Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"


**Hoy he tomado prestados los personajes de J.K. Rowling para escribir mi primer reto.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera".**

 _Personaje escogido: Harry Potter_

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 **La hija de los Weasley**

Las jugadores iban a y venían de todas las direcciones, alguien de Gryffindor se detuvo para exigir que cantaran una falta, pero una bludger pasó volando y se llevó un pedazo del mango de su escoba. Lee Jordan ya se estaba quedando ronco de tanto gritar.

 _¡Yyyyy todavía puede volar, señores! ¡Gryffindor se salva por un pelo de perder un bateador! ¿Puede jugar con la escoba rota, verdad?_

—Que te cosan la boca, estúpido. —Pansy se aseguró de que Lee la viera desde su lado de las gradas, pero él no dejó de narrar, ni de aplaudir cada vez que Slytherin perdía la oportunidad de anotar otro punto.

Crabbe y Goyle celebraron su hazaña. Ginny decidió enseñarles el dedo prohibido a los tres.

¿Por qué tenían que jugar precisamente ese día? ¿Qué era tan importante que Harry insistió en que no debían cancelar el encuentro?

 _¡Miren eso! ¡Es como tratar de anotar puntos con una bludger! ¡El viento ha sido un enemigo terrible esta mañana, amigos! ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Podrá ser…? ¡Sí, es la snitch! ¡La snitch ha aparecido en el campo y, si tenemos suerte, este juego acabara pronto y podremos regresar a calentarnos al castillo! ¡Vamos Gryffindor! Y Slytherin... Merlín, ¿Alguien sabe a dónde fue la snitch?_

Draco y Harry volaron en la misma dirección, apartándose de los demás jugadores. La pelotita dorada volaba peligrosamente cerca de ambos jugadores, pero nadie más podía verla.

Volvieron a elevarse, más alto, más alto, ¡más alto! Ginny aguzó la vista.

Lee Jordan se había callado por fin, porque ya no tenía idea de lo que pasaba en el campo.

—¿Por qué Dumbledore no suspendió el partido? Fue por lo que sucedió en la clase de pociones, ¿verdad? ¡Les dije que podían arreglarlo cualquier otro día!

Hermione miró a Ron, que enseguida dejó de vitorear a favor de Gryffindor y fingió darle la razón, aunque nunca antes había estado más de acuerdo con los disparates de su mejor amigo. Ahora sabía más que nunca que Harry se sentía un auténtico Weasley.

— Digo, ¿jugar con un clima así? Es de locos. Pero ya sabes, él convenció a Angelina, que habló con Dumbledore, que los vio a todos tan entusiasmados que…

— ¡No me importa quien convenció a quien, Ron! Ningún mago debería volar una escoba con un viento como ese, mira, apenas pueden sostenerse. Y dime si tu puedes ver nada con esta lluvia, ¡que absurdo! ¡Ginny, si dejas de respirar por tanto tiempo te vas a desmayar!

 _¡La bludger le ha dado a Harry Potter en el hombro! ¿Podrá continuar Gryffindor con su buscador herido? ¡Pero qué es esto! ¡Ha quedado de cabeza! ¿Acaso planea seguir volando así? ¡Harry Potter hace su último intento por atrapar la snitch con un despliegue de habilidades que podrían causarle una ulcera al buscador de Slytherin! !No te caigas, amigo! ¿Pueden creer que está haciendo todo eso con una sola mano?_

-A un lado, Potter, te voy a recordar cuál es tu lugar: detrás de mí.

La snitch bajó en picada hasta donde la lluvia ya no distorsionaba la vista. Ginny arañó el brazo de Ron por los nervios y no se disculpó.

¿Quién juega Quidditch con una tormenta?

Harry y Draco estiraron la mano a la vez, ya casi la tenían, por fin podrían recordarle al otro quien era un perdedor, por fin podrían enseñarle al otro una lección.

 _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien sabe qué ha pasado? ¡Señor Jordan, busque a la señora Pomfrey inmediatamente! ¡Pero profesora McGonagal, tengo que terminar de narrar el partido! ¡Señoras y señores, el juego ha quedado suspendido porque ambos equipos han perdido a sus buscadores! ¡Gryffindor y Slytherin volveran a enfrentarse la semana próxima, y que no se les ocurra perdérselo! ¡Señor Jordan, si no busca a Poppy en este momento, usted...! ¡Señorita Perkins, señorita Weasley, salgan del campo inmediatamente! !Profesor, haga algo!_

* * *

 _«No se como se los has permitido, Albus. Le dije a Severus que era una locura jugar con este clima, pero él insistió en que usted estaba de acuerdo y mire como han terminado, ¡un hombro fisurado y una pierna rota! ¿Y por qué fue todo este disparate en primer lugar? Los muchachos no han querido decirme ni una palabra, ni siquiera Granger»._

Harry escuchó a lo lejos la risa burlona de Dumbledore, pero en realidad estaba a su lado. Se sentía terriblemente aturdido, tanto que por unos instantes creyó que estaban de nuevo en esa estúpida clase de pociones en la que Draco se había atrevido a hablar mal de Ginny..., de los Weasley.

Recordó haberse tomado la molestia de mirar a Dean, por si él ya planeaba defenderla, pero no hizo nada porque estaban peleados desde el día anterior. Así que, solo por eso, permitió que a Draco se le secaran los pulmones de tantos insultos. ¡Que idiota!

 _«Es igual que los demás Weasley, pero sin pito, suponiendo que alguno de ellos tiene algo entre las piernas»._

Así empezó, solo porque Harry le había dejado a Ron usar su copia de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas para ganar puntos con Lavender _«¡Cuando sepa que he conseguido hacer la mejor poción agudizadora de ingenio de la clase, va a quedar como loca!»_ , para a su vez causarle celos a Hermione cuando ella le repartiera besos por todo el Gran Comedor, las escaleras y la sala común por su hazaña.

Ya le había dicho que eso no tenía sentido, pero como había sido tan insistente, accedió.

Sorprendentemente, Ron consiguió ejecutar las instrucciones del Príncipe al pie de la letra y la suya supero con creces a todas las pociones de la clase, la de Malfoy incluida.

 _«Seguro alguien le ha cambiado su poción por lástima»_ , inició Draco su discurso, para después enumerar del uno al diez los defectos de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Weasley, los traidores de la sangre número uno del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

 _«He oído que las muggles se sacan a los bebés cuando no los quieren, ¿cómo es que tus padres no lo hicieron contigo, Weasley? Eres el peor de todos, ah, y la corriente de tu hermanita. Crecer entre trolls ha dañado la única cosa estética que tu madre pudo pari-»._

Harry le dio una última oportunidad a Dean que, aunque ya se estaba poniendo colorado, permaneció pegado a la banca con la boca cerrada. ¿Cómo es que no se había parado a defender el honor de Ginny..., de los Weasley?

— ¿Qué has dicho, Malfoy? —Harry casi tumba su caldero cuando se levantó para caminar hacía donde él y Ron discutían acaloradamente _«Pues al menos mis padres duermen tranquilos por las noches, Malfoy. Supongo que cuando le has besado el culo al peor mago de toda la historia y después lo traicionas, no puedes decir lo mismo»_ , pero no le importó. Solo alguien como Dean se preocuparía por algo tan tanto, y él no era Dean, era Harry Potter. Y no era cualquier bruja de la que estaban hablando, era Ginny. Ginny la hija de los Weasley, su segunda familia. —¿Te atreves a repetirlo sin Crabbe y Goyle al lado tuyo?

Draco puso mala cara y, cuando ya no le quedó más remedio, apartó a los dos brutos de un empujón para no quedar como un cobarde frente a todos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Potter? ¡No he dicho nada que no sea cierto! Además, no es a ti a quién esa pelirroja le hace los favores, ¿dónde está el idiota de Thomas?

Harry quiso abalanzarse sobre el en seguida, y también sobre Dean, pero no podía partirse en dos. Afortunadamente Ron intervino:

—¿Harry? Harry no va a hacer nada, Malfoy, ni Dean, aparentemente. Te metiste con mi familia, así que te las vas a ver conmigo.

Era el momento de Ron, plantarle cara a Draco en frente de todos era muchísimo mejor plan que darle celos a Hermione para llamar su atención, pero el profesor Slughorn intervino y por eso Harry propuso arreglar las cosas de otro modo: un enfrentamiento en el siguiente partido de Quidditch, buscador contra buscador. Eso lo dejaría bien con Ginny..., con los Weasley, con los que siempre estaría agradecido.

 _«Profesor..., ya despertó. Potter, Potter, ¿como te sientes? Vaya caída que se han dado tú y Malfoy»._

Harry sonrió y sintió una corriente de aire que le secó la lengua.

—Poppy ha hecho un excelente trabajo, Harry, el diente te crecerá por completo en un par de días. —Dumbledore volvió a reírse en tono burlón y giró sobre el taburete para ver mejor al otro paciente. —El ojo morado también desaparecerá en poco tiempo, señor Malfoy. Me temo que, las fracturas son otro tema, así que pónganse cómodos. ¿Han podido resolver el asunto que tenían pendiente?—Preguntó con aire preocupado.

Harry estaba convencido de que un pierna rota y un ojo negro serían suficientes para que Draco no volviera a hablar de Ginny..., de los Weasley, en mucho tiempo. Pero había otra cosa que le inquietaba.

—Profesor, ¿mis amigos no han venido?

Dumbledore asintió, animado.

—Por supuesto, han venido todos casi de inmediato. Hermione, Ron, por supuesto, Fred, George, incluso el señor Thomas paso por aquí hace un rato. Tienes unos amigos maravillosos. —Harry le sonrió con la boca cerrada, desilusionado. —Por cierto, la señorita Weasley me pidió que te entregara esta carta. Lamenta mucho no haber podido visitarte en persona.

 _Te he enviado unas ranas de chocolate con Fred, aunque sospecho que no las vas a recibir.  
Ya sé porque decidieron jugar hoy, Hermione me lo ha dicho.  
_ _Se te pegó lo tonto de mi hermano, Harry, pero gracias.  
_ _Cuando salga de detención, iré a verte.  
Pansy ha hecho un cartel con una foto tuya... sin diente, así que hice que le  
saliera pelo por todo el cuerpo.  
Como sea, me han castigado el resto de la semana. Supongo que también  
paso mucho tiempo con Ron.  
No te preocupes por el diente, igual te sigues viendo muy guapo.  
Bueno, casi. Pero volverá a crecer._

 _Con Cariño, Ginny._

Harry se metió el trozo de papel en el pantalón, contento, y se despidió del profesor Dumbledore que también se había tomado unos minutos para conversar con Malfoy. Ya no estaba (tan) enojado con él (por ahora), pero de Dean no estaba tan seguro.

Como fuera, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, al menos mientras se le componía el hombro otra vez, para pensar en alguna forma hacerle entender a Ginny que Dean Thomas era tan malo para ella como Draco..., y para explicarle a Ron que, de alguna manera, se había enamorado de su hermanita.


End file.
